Eye of the Storm
by Quisty
Summary: When Yugi's aunt turns up wanting to adopt him, things look bad. But it gets worse when Yami warns Yugi of a dangerous power in the Shadow realm known as the Shadow Genesis.**PART 2 UP**
1. Family Ties

Eye of the Storm  
  
  
  
Q/N: Yo all! I was recommended by Hwoarang Girl to write for this category so I'm going to give it a shot. I'm also writing this in the middle of a huge storm, which just won't go away T_T! I'll get over it though.There are two realms in this story, the real world and the Shadow realm where the Duel Monsters live, so I'll be jumping into them quite a bit. Why not? (~~+*+~~ means change of realm). Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I'll never own Yu-Gi-Oh, no matter how much I may want to. I made up one character, but that's about it. Darn.  
  
Chapter One Family Ties  
  
It was a rainy day in Domino City. The rain fell heavily from the dark, looming clouds above, mixed with the odd bolt of lightning and rumble of thunder. Yugi watched out of the window hopefully, praying for the storm to pass. He was alone as his Grandpa was downstairs running the game shop. The phone started to ring but Yugi was too lazy to answer it. The call diverted to the answer machine. "Hello, you have reached the Motou residence," Grandpa's voice rang out from the small box. Then Yugi's voice took over. "We're sorry that we can't answer the phone right now, but please leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you." Yugi sighed heavily as a loud beep trilled from the machine. A woman's voice emerged. "Dad? Dad? Dad are you there? Oh well." there was a slight pause before she resumed. "Dad, its Solesta." Yugi suddenly bolted to attention. Solesta was his father's sister. Why was she calling? "I've heard all about Yugi being the King of Games, and I am very proud of him. But now, don't you think it's time for him to have a mother figure in his life? I called to say I think that Yugi should come and live with me in Malagar City. He'll be a lot happier here. Anyway, can you call me back about it? Bye!" the message ended. Yugi was shocked. Why would she want to take Yugi in now? She'd never taken any interest in him since his parents died. What made him so interesting to her now? Yugi stood up and darted for the door. "Grandpa!" Yugi called as he flung open the door and ran down the stairs to the game shop.  
  
~~+*+~~  
  
A sharp cold wind blew past the Dark Magician as he sat alone in a forest glade. He snapped out of his daydream abruptly and look up at the sky. It was cloudless and pale. Something didn't feel right. That wind had given the Dark Magician a bad feeling. It kept telling him that something was coming, something evil, something mysterious. "Hey Dark," a familiar voice came from behind him. He turned and saw the Celtic Guardian approaching him. "Did you sense it too? That breeze?" "Yeah.it's.disturbing." Dark replied, taking his gaze off of the Celtic Guardian and onto the floor. "It can't be.Genesis again.can it?" "I hope not." Celtic looked out at the tranquillity of their surroundings. "I can't handle all of that all over again.all that killing.Genesis was said to bring about a new beginning for us, but all it did was bring sorrow and bloodshed." "The new beginning never came.and it never will come." Dark sighed. He turned to face Celtic. "Do you think.Yugi will get pulled in too?" "Likely. He does have the power of the Pharaoh in him." "I hope he has no part in this. Yugi doesn't deserve it.he's too young to witness a senseless massacre." "He's an innocent. It would be typical of Genesis to drag him into this crap," Celtic started to pace around. "It's not fair on him." "We have to protect Yugi," Dark decided, rising to his feet. "Who knows what Genesis could do to him." "Genesis!" came the familiar call of Gaia the Fierce Knight. "Genesis is here! Its back! Its back!" "Shit." Celtic muttered. "This is bad.we'd better get ready to fight then," Dark said, taking up his staff. Celtic unsheathed his sword and grinned. "Yep, let's see what we can do," he replied, as he and Dark went to meet with Gaia.  
  
~~+*+~~  
  
"Hmph! Your aunt had taken no interest in you before the Duellist Kingdom Tournament, but now she wants you there with her." Grandpa sighed, an angry look on his face. "What do you want, Yugi?" "I want to stay here," Yugi replied. "I want to stay here with you and my friends." "Well, you'd better tell Solesta that," he replied, sitting down. "She sounds intent on taking you to Malagar with her." //Yugi! Yugi! // Yami suddenly interrupted the conversation. /What is it Yami? / He asked. //Something is wrong in the Shadow Realm. I can sense an evil presence there.// /You can? What is it? Do you know? / //I'm not quite sure yet.but it could be.// /Could be what? / "Yugi? Yugi are you all right?" Grandpa asked, noticing Yugi's deep concentrated gaze. "I'm fine Grandpa it's just." Yugi began. "Yami senses something evil in the Shadow Realm." "Yami?" Grandpa asked, confused. "The spirit of my Millennium Puzzle," Yugi replied. Grandpa nodded. "Something's wrong but I'm not quite sure what yet." "I see.does Yami know?" Grandpa asked. Yugi paused for a second. Yami hadn't finished what he was going to say. /Yami? Yami what were you going to say? / Yugi asked. No reply. He tried again. /Yami? Yami are you OK? Yami? Yami? Yami! / Yugi was starting to get worried about him. /Yami! Yami are you there! Yami! / "What's wrong Yugi?" Grandpa asked. Yugi's gaze had changed from concentration to fear. "Yugi? Are you all right?" "It's Yami.he's.he's gone!" Yugi stuttered. Where in the world could his Yami have gone? "I've got to call Joey, Tristan, Téa and Bakura over here now!" he said, running to the phone and calling all of his friends. Something was wrong, Yami had known that before he disappeared, but what could it be? And what did Yami have to do with it?  
  
~~+*+~~  
  
Many of the Duel Monsters lay beaten and scattered across the vast expanse of land. Everything there was dead, the trees, the plants, everything. The Celtic Guardian managed to pull himself to his feet, using his sword for support. He began breathing heavily. He was exhausted. "Dark? Hey Dark, where are you?" he called out into the dead wilderness. He searched around for his friend, and found him leaning up against a decaying tree. He immediately went over to him. "You OK?" he asked. The Dark Magician's head was hung low. He was as tired as the rest of them. He raised his head to meet Celtic's gaze. "I'm fine," he replied. "How's everyone else?" they both looked around at the devastation around them. It made Celtic's blood boil with rage to see all of this. "I'm not sure who we've lost," Celtic replied. "But everyone's beaten in and exhausted. I doubt any of us will survive another round of this." Dark nodded in agreement. "But.something felt different about this from last time." Dark began. Celtic sat down next to him. "It didn't feel like the previous Genesis attack.do you think Genesis has found a human host?" "I dunno.it kept saying that it needed human blood to continue its onslaught the last time we met.that was just at the beginning though." Celtic began to think deeply. It suddenly clicked in Dark's head. "Oh hyne!" he yelled. Celtic jumped with surprise. "Could it have found the same host as it had all those years ago?" Celtic's eyes widened. "If he has.then." Celtic was beginning to see the picture. "Then the human realm is going to suffer as well!" Dark jumped up, followed by Celtic. "What can we do to stop it?" the pair heard footsteps approaching them. They spun around, preparing to attack if they had to. From behind the dead trees in the forest emerged a figure wearing blue, with deep purple eyes. "Pharaoh?" Dark asked, lowering his staff. He emerged from the shadows. It was indeed Yami. "Pharaoh! Thank god its just you! We thought it was." "I know what you thought it was Dark Magician," Yami interrupted. "Is it as bad as last time?" "Worse," Celtic replied. "We think Genesis has found its previous human host." "But how can this be? His previous human host is." Yami paused, his eyes widened. "Oh no." "That's right," Dark replied. "Its previous human host still walks the human world. Seeing as Genesis has already got hold of him, there's no chance of stopping it now." "I'd better get back and warn Yugi, he may start to worry about me," Yami decided, turning to leave. "Gather up any survivors you can, then check with the Reaper to see who we lost. When you're done with that, contact me. Your presence in the human realm may be necessary." "Yes sir," they said in unison. Yami smiled at them then left them to the task of finding out who they lost and who lived.  
  
~~+*+~~  
  
"Whadda ya mean your Yami has gone?" Joey exclaimed as they all sat together in Yugi's living room. Yugi's expression depicted worry. He was concerned for his lost friend. "I'm not sure why, but for some reason I can't sense his presence anymore," Yugi replied. "It'll be OK Yugi," Bakura reassured him. "Your Yami will come back. I'm only thankful mine hasn't shown his face since Duellist Kingdom." "So are we," Tristan added. "Man Bakura, you act like such a jerk when your Yami is in control." Bakura nodded. Yugi sighed. He didn't feel comfortable without Yami. He'd forgotten how it felt to be alone, as Yami had been with him for so long. "It'll be fine Yugi.don't worry," Téa added. "Your Yami is a good spirit. He'll return soon enough." "I guess so.thanks you guys.I guess I just needed to hear that," Yugi smiled. Joey beamed happily. //Yugi! Yugi! // Yugi suddenly felt Yami's presence again. Yugi was so relieved. /Yami! Where have you been? I'm so glad you're./ //Yugi! Get away from Bakura! You're all in grave danger! //  
  
Kay, this is my first stab at this area so constructive criticism and nice reviews are very much welcome. NO FLAMES please! I only try; I'm no perfectionist! The name of the other city in this I may have gotten from somewhere, so if I did, whoever it is owns it, but if not, I own it. I dunno! ^^ Okay, I'll see ya all for part two. And does anyone know how to sort out dialogue layout? 


	2. Reign of Terror

Part two  
  
  
  
Q/N: Okay, Okay, I need to put one thing straight. I love Bakura as much as the next person. He's a sweetie and he's British too. So don't think I'm deliberately trying to hurt him cos I'm not. He is British like me, and I do not hurt my fellow Brits. Anyways, on to next bit!  
  
Chapter Two Reign of Terror  
  
/What do you mean Yami? I'm in no danger here! / Yugi reassured Yami. //That's where you're wrong Yugi! The Millennium Ring! Bakura has it! // Yami exclaimed. /Impossible! He just said he doesn't have it! / //He won't recall getting it back! His Yami, Yami B, will prevent him from knowing! Let me assume control here Yugi! // /No! I won't let you hurt Bakura! He hasn't done anything! / //It is for that reason that I must take over for now Yugi. I can't let Yami B get away with what he's doing to Bakura! // /All right./ Yugi surrendered and allowed Yami to take control of his body. The group watched on in amazement. Yami was now in control, while Yugi watched and waited. "You have that Millennium Ring again don't you?" Yami asked Bakura sternly. Bakura stared at him in amazement. "I.I don't know what you're talking about! I don't have it anymore!" Bakura exclaimed. "Yeah, I threw that thing as far away as I could!" Tristan added. Yami looked over at Tristan. "Tristan listen to me, although your intention was good, there is no way that the Millennium Ring can leave its host until it wants to," Yami said. Tristan's eyes widened. "So.you must be Yami." Joey said slowly. Yami nodded. He then turned to Bakura, his expression growing angrier. "Yami B show yourself to me! I know you're there, so you can't hide anymore!" he yelled angrily. The Millennium Ring appeared around Bakura's neck and began to glow. Bakura's facial expression changed from tranquil to dark. He rose to his feet to face Yami. "My dear Pharaoh." Yami B sneered. "How ever did you guess that it was me again?" Yami frowned as Yami B smiled wickedly. "I can distinguish your handiwork from a mile off," Yami retorted. Yami B folded his arms and continued to sneer evilly at Yami. "I see.you know what's going to happen now, don't you? This world is going to be engulfed by the power and darkness of the Shadow Realm! With the Shadow Realm overcome by the power of Shadow Genesis, there is no way anything you throw at me will prevail!" he started to laugh maniacally. Yami clenched his fists in anger. There was no way Yami B was going to use Bakura to conduct his sick twisted little scheme. "You're wrong!" Yami yelled. Yami B stopped laughing. "I know exactly how I can stop you and Shadow Genesis from destroying this world! I've beaten the likes of you before, Grave Robber!" Yami B started to get infuriated with Yami's cockiness. "A Grave Robber I may be, but this simple Grave Robber has control over a poor innocent little human boy, and as long as it stays that way, then you won't lay a finger on me!" /Yami! Do something! We can't let that jerk harm Bakura! / Yugi pleaded desperately for a way to save his friend. //What can I do now Yugi? What? If I try anything it may hurt, or even kill Bakura! I can't risk that. // Yami explained. He could tell that this news had upset Yugi. All Yugi wanted was to protect his friends and family, and because of Yami B, this was impossible. "I'll be going now, you all have so much to think about," Yami B sneered. He released his control over Bakura, but with a devastating effect. Bakura collapsed. Yami darted forward and grabbed him before he fell. "Bakura? Bakura are you all right?" Yami asked, gently shaking the unconscious boy. There was no response. Yami panicked. "Bakura? Bakura? Bakura! Bakura!" he pleaded for Bakura to wake up, but to no avail. "Is Bakura OK?" Téa asked. Yami shook his head. He could feel tears in his eyes, knowing that he could've done something to save Yugi's friend. "Yami?" she asked, noticing his tears. "Are you.all right?" "His soul has been crushed," Yami replied. By the tone of his voice, everyone could tell he felt responsible. Joey patted him on the back. "Hey man, there was nothing you could do," Joey said. "Remember, Yugi's soul got crushed once and you got him back, right? You can do the same for Bakura!" Yami looked up at Joey. He could tell Joey meant what he said. Yami forced a smile onto his face. "Thank you Joey, tell that to Yugi, when he gets back," Yami said. Joey nodded. Yami freed his control and let Yugi back. Yugi still cradled Bakura's lifeless body. "There's nothing more we can do here," Yugi said. He laid Bakura down. "Yami B is going to take over his body again, now that his soul has been crushed." Yugi kept his head low, still feeling Yami's guilt. He then raised it; his look changed from guilt-stricken to determined. "But we're gonna get Bakura back! We're gonna stop Yami B and we're gonna end this Genesis nightmare once and for all!" everyone nodded in agreement. It was settled. The fate of this world and of Bakura now rested in their hands.  
  
~~+*+~~  
  
"Hey Dark, any word from the Pharaoh yet?" the Celtic Guardian asked. The Dark Magician sat up and shook his head. "Nope, none," he sighed. "I guess.he's rallied support on that side." "What's the report here then?" from out of the shadows Yami appeared. The Dark Magician stood up. "How many did we lose? Did you find Monster Reborn?" "We've located the Monster Reborn magic card, and we only lost a few monsters," Celtic replied. "How many is a few?" Yami asked, scanning his vision across from Dark to Celtic, waiting for an answer. "We lost the Red Eyes Black Dragon, Curse of Dragon, Feral Imp, Silver Fang and Magician of Faith, that's it," Dark replied eventually. Yami closed his eyes thoughtfully and nodded. "We need the Red Eyes and the Magician of Faith back the most, use the Monster Reborn to bring back the Mage, then use her special ability to restore the Red Eyes, and we may as well restore the others if we can," Yami replied. "Yugi has said he will help, but we'll have to find a way into the human realm for you, as that is where the fighting will mainly be based." "Wow, we're gonna get to go to the Human realm!" Celtic said excitedly. "I could open up a gate to the Shadow Realm using my magic." Yami added thoughtfully. "I'll see what Yugi says. I'll contact you as soon as I can." Yami then turned and promptly left. "He never chooses to stick around for too long does he?" Celtic said, turning to Dark. "But I suppose he has a lot to do.a lot on his mind right now as well." "Going out into the actual human world will be so strange.being outside of the Duelling arena will definitely be fun!" Dark added, smiling. Celtic put his hands behind his head and grinned. "We're gonna get to live! A life outside of Duel Monsters.wow." Celtic began to slip into a happy daydream before a loud explosion knocked him back to reality. "Genesis?" "Has to be. It can continue to fight alone here, but it needs a human host in the human realm," Dark replied, arming his staff. "Let's roll Dark," Celtic said, preparing to engage himself once more into the never-ending waltz of combat.  
  
~~+*+~~  
  
"Yugi, are you all right?" Grandpa asked, watching Yugi as he stared helplessly through the glass into the small hospital room. Bakura lay defenceless in a hospital bed, with nothing to do but hope Yami B left him alone. "I wish.I wish I could've done something to stop this happening!" Yugi cried. Grandpa went over to Yugi and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's all right Yugi, there was nothing you could've done for Bakura. Just let it go now." Grandpa reassured him. /Everything's going to change now, isn't it? / Yugi said sadly to Yami. //Yes Yugi.I'm afraid that's how it goes. // Yami replied. Yugi continued to watch over Bakura. /Was there.anything we could've done to help him? / Yugi asked again. The last answers Yami had given him hadn't satisfied him at all. Yami sighed. //I'm sorry Yugi.the answer remains the same. // Yami replied. Yugi felt tears come to his eyes as he continued to look at Bakura. "Yugi, we should go now," Grandpa said finally. "I think it's too much for you staying here." Grandpa lead Yugi towards the exit. Yugi glimpsed quickly at Bakura one last time, to reassure himself that he did what he could, before accepting leaving. As he walked home with his Grandpa, a cold jolt leapt through Yugi's heart. /Yami what was that? / Yugi asked, clutching his chest. //That is the feeling you get when a close friend is lost to darkness // Yami replied. /Yami B.he's. / Yugi didn't even want to say it. He knew what was happening. Yami B had just taken Bakura's defenceless body once again and was going to do god knows what. Yugi looked up at the once pale sky. It was now coated with thick black clouds. Another storm, most likely. But this time, this one was going to last a lot longer than a few hours. This was no quick fix. This was serious.  
  
Oh no! Poor Bakura! ;_; poor lil sweetie. What'll happen now? What can Yugi do to rescue his friend from a threat he doesn't know? Find out next time! 


End file.
